Till Death Do Us Part (NSFW)
by turbospeedmarf
Summary: (Warning: Contains content that is Not Safe For Work.) [NLF Rush Zone] Ash goes on a date with Ish, only to find herself strapped to a bed, unable to break free. And it is Ish, who turns out to be the one who tied her up.


The air was warm, the sun was shining, and everybody in Canton, Ohio was having a glorious day. Everybody had somewhere specific to be. All except for Ash Reynolds; her place was on the fields playing football with Marty Stevens. When Ash was about to kick the ball that Marty passed to her, Marty reminded her she had somewhere to be. She instantly remembered, that she was supposed to meet with Ish. She quickly sprinted to her distention, and knocking on Ish's door. Ish answered the door, happy that Ash came and hadn't blew him off on practicing football.

"Thanks for coming, I have a lot planned for us!" said Ish, with a small smirk.

"Your welcome, I wouldn't want to miss out on this," replied Ash, "So, what do you got planned? Are we gonna practice, or are we gonna-"

"Baking" Ish happily announced.

"Baking? You know I'm not good at baking, remember the last time?" said Ash, a little disappointed Ish didn't plan anything special.

"I know, but this VERY special from what we did last time" replied Ish.

Ash wondered what Ish planned, but her thoughts were quickly drowned out by Ish saying.

"We're baking cupcakes!" proclaimed Ish, happily.

Ish handed Ash a cupcake. Ash was confused, but grabbed the cupcake.

"I thought you said we were baking?" asked Ash, confused.

"We are! I just made this one for specially for _you_" replied Ish, with a creepy smile.

Ash bit into the delicious-looking cupcake, then asked. "What _now_?"

"Now, you sleep..." replied Ish.

Ash now felt light-headed, stumbling a few time, before falling onto the floor with a loud _thud!_

Ash woke up. She tried to move, but soon found out, that she was strapped to a board attached to a wall. The room she was in was colored bright red, it looked like Ish's room, but just red. She had been in Ish's room many times, but never saw it like this. Ash soon realized, she wasn't alone. Sounds of noisy foot-steps messed up her thought, as a young 11 year old boy walked into Ash's view.

"Ish, Is that you?" asked the confused Ash, still struggling to break free.

"Yep. Now that you're awake, we can _start_!" replied the boy, who now revealed himself as Ish.

Ish sprinted back into the darkness, come back with a rolling-table with a cloth covering it. He uncovered the cloth, revealing various surgical tools, knives, and saws. Ash was now in full panic-mode, breathing heavily. Ish grabbed a scalpel, and started to walk towards Ash.

"On your marks, get set, _GO_!" said Ish, cheerfully.

He stabbed Ash in the stomach with the scalpel, blood oozing out. Hot tears rolled down Ash's face, as Ish pulled the scalpel out, revealing a hole oozing with blood. Ish open the hole wider, looking for Ash's internal organs. Ish grabbed out Ash's intestines, wrapping them around his neck like a necklace. Ash started to scream in pain, as Ish grabbed organ after organ.

"You won't get away with this, Ish" said the bleeding Ash, "Someone will find us, and you'll be in _BIG _trouble!"

"Oh, and where's the fun in that?" replied Ish, as he uncovered a curtain in the back.

There was Ash's dad, his stomach had been sliced open, with his intestines wrapped around his throat. Ash started to sob, as Ish said.

"You know, without your tongue it would be quieter" said Ish.

Ish grabbed a sharp-knife, as he forced Ash's mouth open. Then, when he had the chance, sliced Ash's tongue off. Blood sprayed all over Ish's face, as Ash screamed.

"That's better," said Ish, "Now I get to work with out distractions"

Ish searched for another tool on his table, "Aha!", he grabbed a razor. Ish began to cut off Ash's hair. Ash began to scream in mumbles, due to her tongue being cut off. Ash now had a bald head, as Ish started to joke about her bald head.

"Haha! You made me a _hair_, get it?" joked Ish, although it didn't brighten up the mood for Ash, as she began to panic. Ish went to his table, and grabbed a saw. He began to saw her legs, then they started to pour out blood. The legs were now easy to cut off, Ish ripped off Ash's legs, also causing her pants to get ripped with stumps showing.

"I guess you could call me _Jigsaw_!" joked Ish.

Ash lost control, and accidentally punched Ish. Ish, now mad, grabbed the saw. He began to saw off her arms, with blood spraying everywhere.

"Now this _won't _be a problem, Eh, Ash?" joked Ish.

"Yoov knoov tat wuv a bap yoke" said Ash in a mumble.

"You want me to cut off your nose, _nose _problem, Ash!" replied Ish, he grabbed a knife and headed towards Ash.

With that, Ish stabbed Ash's nose, and began to cut around it. Blood splattered onto Ash's face, as Ish removed the nose.

"pleez, stoop!" pleaded Ash, but Ish didn't listen.

He grabbed Ash's shirt, and ripped it off, revealing her chest and her massive boobs.

"I _always _wanted to see this!" said Ish, as Ash panicked.

He grabbed Ash's boob, a tight-feeling went through Ash, as he ripped them off. Blood and breast-milk was gushing out, Ash screamed.

"Only two more things to get for cupcakes!" said Ish, cheerfully.

He let Ash off the bed, as he pulled down his pants. He let-out his penis, which had hair and feces on it. He began to fuck Ash, penetrating her ass. Ish pushed harder, causing a lot of cum to drip down Ash's ass. A conveniently placed bucket was under them, the cum dripping into it, as Ish fucked her ass harder. When the bucket was full to the top, Ish let go, causing a large amount of cum to gush out of Ash's butt.

"I _always _wanted to do this," said Ish in delight, "It felt so good!"

Ish grabbed the body-parts, and placed them into the bucket. He took a blender and began to mix the cum, blood, legs, arms, boobs, and nose. When he was done, he placed the bucket on a table, and walked back to Ash. He grabbed Ash, and tied her back up.

"What? I thought, I was leaving!?" asked Ash, scared as hell.

"Well, I can't just let you tell on me, right?" replied Ish, "If I did, I would get arrested and taken out of the guardians, and nobody wants that, right?"

"The...Then, what are you gonna do to me?!" asked Ash, still struggling to escape from this new, evil Ish.

"Simple," replied Ish, "I'm gonna get rid of you, you filthy whore!"

Ish walked outside this new room, as Ash looked at what he was doing. There outside the room, was a control room with multiple buttons. Ish pressed a button, it was labeled "SHREDDERS" in black-ink. Ish watched, as Ash struggled to break free yet again.

Ish entered the microphone.

"Goodbye my sweet, Ash!" said Ish. A giant shredder was moving towards Ash, it had various blades, they looked if they could kill her.

Ash screamed, as the shredder's blades touched her forehead, then she felt nothing. Blood splattered the control room's window, Ish left the control room to the kitchen. Ish grabbed the bucket filled with the body parts, and began to mix them. The cum and body parts mixed into a strange liquid, as Ish grabbed the bucket and dumped it into a cupcake pan. He put the pan into a oven, and then waited for his work to be done.

Ish left the kitchen, into his room, which was covered in blood. Seeing Ash had turned into a bloody-mess, he picked up the body and ripped off her face skin, and used it as a mask.

"Look!" he yelled, "I'm Ash!"

He let out a small chuckle, but soon heard the "ding" and headed back to the kitchen. He grabbed his work out of the oven, smelled it, and placed it on the table. Ish didn't have time for a taste tester, he had a friend to make.

Ish stuffed Ash's body with stuffing, that he'd use on all of his victims. Earlier today, he kidnapped Marty, and stuffed him. Ish hugged his "Ash" plushie, as he placed it down. He heard Tua Tupola knocking on the door, Ish invited him to make cupcakes just a couple days ago. Ish went to answer the door, hoping to make another friend.


End file.
